


Iklan!

by Seieisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Parody, Prince Miya Atsumu, Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seieisha/pseuds/Seieisha
Summary: Iklan atlet MSBY dan atlet HQ memang sesuatu sekali.Zraash!Suara ombak menyerbu batu karang dan bibir tebing, Kageyama berdiri tegak sembari mengangkat gelas berisi minuman berwarna oranye tinggi-tinggi.“Kageyama energy drink, YOSHA!!”
Kudos: 4





	Iklan!

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Furudate-sensei  
> Warning: isinya parodi super absurd, anda bakal nyesel baca cerita ini karena garing dan gak lucu, PUEBI berantakan, miss typo dan typo bertebaran. tidak di beta dan don't like don't read pokoknya!
> 
> cerita punya saya, tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara atau menjelekan suatu produk, inspired by artikel corneriyah yang bahas gaji Shoyou dan Kageyama muehehe. Di buat untuk kesenangan pribadi dan level up selera humor saya yang lagi ambyar. mostly MSBY terparodikan kayaknya.

**Minuman Berenergi** (Kageyama Tobio)

Kamera menyorot kaki ber _sneaker_ hitam dengan aksen keperakan dan otot betis paripurna yang tengah menapak pada batuan karang, di belakangannya ada beberapa cameo berkaos merah, ungu, hijau dan biru yang mengibarkan _umbul-umbul_ serasi dengan kaos yang mereka kenakan. Kageyama berlari sembari mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi bersama para cameo di belakangnya layaknya pasukan viking yang akan menyerbu.

Bersama mereka melaju penuh dengan teriakan semangat, menerjang hutan tandus hingga melewati sungai kecil dan sampai di ujung tebing. Sosok Kageyama menjulang di ujung tebing memimpin para cameo, dengan syal tertiup angin syahdu.

“YOSHAH!”

Zraash!

Suara ombak menyerbu batu karang dan bibir tebing, Kageyama berdiri tegak sembari mengangkat gelas berisi minuman berwarna oranye tinggi-tinggi.

“Kageyama _energy drink_ , YOSHA!!”

* * *

_**Hand Sanitizer**_ (Sakusa Kiyoomi)

_Spray_ ~ zrrrsh~

_Spray_ ~ zrrrsh~

_Spray_ ~ zrrrsh~

Zrrrsh~ Zrrrsh~ Zrrrsh~

Atas Zrrrsh~, kaki Zrrrsh~, tangan Zrrrsh~, badan Zrrrsh~

Setelah selesai bermandi dengan cairan disinfektan yang ia semprot ke seluruh permukaan tubuh, Kiyoomi mengusak poni ikalnya kearah belakang dengan seksi dan berpose angkuh,

“Bersihkan Tubuhmu, bersihkan hatimu.” _(wink_ )

“CUT!”

.

Sakusa Kiyoomi kemudian tidur bahagia setelah pulang syuting karena mendapatkan sekardus penuh stok _Hand Sanitizer_ selama enam bulan penuh.

* * *

_**Face Wash**_ (Miya Atsumu)

Seorang lelaki berwajah lelah dengan surai di cat pirang nampak berjalan kearah wastafel dengan lesu, nampak model lelaki itu memiliki wajah kusam dan lelah luar biasa. Kemudian ia meraih pembersih wajah berwarna biru yang nampak telah biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari, wajahnya yang kumal nampak berkerut.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan nampak dari sudut wastafel. Seolah mendukung suasana, tiba-tiba angin pun berhembus seraya membawa beberapa dedaunan.

_Ja..Jang_!

Munculah pembersih wajah ber _tube_ putih dengan tulisan biru terbaca ‘ _Sen desu ka_?!’ dengan berlatar cahaya menyilaukan dan alunan _flute_ khas memes masa kini yang penuh dengan nada nestapa.

Sang model pria pun langsung melemparkan _face wash_ antiknya dan meraih _tube_ putih itu secepat kilat.

Matanya berbinar dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai mengeluarkan produknya sepanjang dua senti pada jari telunjuknya yang di tadahkan, dengan bahagia dia mulai mencampurkan produknya dengan sedikit air hingga terbentuklah _foam_ sebesar bola Mitasa. Pria tadi mengusapkan buih pembersih wajah ke seluruh mukanya dan menggosok dengan penuh semangat. 

_SPLASH!_

sang model pria membasuh wajahnya dengan penuh gaya seraya diiringi musik dari saksofon yang khas penuh nada menggoda.

FWAP!

Serawut wajah tampan Atsumu nampak tersenyum sembari mengusap dagu didepan cermin wastafel dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan wastafel dengan wajah puas.

*EEEHHH!!! Jadi _ikemen_!!

* * *

_**Handphone**_ (Oikawa Tooru)

Clik!

Wajah tampan karismatik Oikawa Tooru tertangkap kamera ponsel, kini terlihat pemandangan malam Shibuya yang tak pernah tidur. Bunyi saksofon terdengar merdu, dentingan piano yang anggun, dan alunan biola yang lembut.

“Ketajamannya…” kamera kini menyorot _quad_ kamera di belakang ponsel.

“Karismanya..” nampak ponsel perak berlapis _corning kingkong glass_ 76 di tangan Tooru berkilat seksi.

“Tak terbatas..” layar dengan _bezel_ tipis di tampilkan, kemudian dengan luwesnya Tooru melemparkan ponsel _flagship_ itu ke balik punggungnya,

Hap!

Ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru itu jatuh ke tangan wanita dengan gaun merah berwajah kaukasia di belakangnya, Tooru berkedip tampan dan berbalik berjalan penuh percaya diri.

'Bhivo, _Clearly baddest you_!'

* * *

_**e-commerce**_ (MSBY)

Musik asyik khas lagu Masayuki Suzuki bersama Airi Suzuki mulai berdengung, kaki lima orang lelaki ber _jersey_ MSBY Black Jackal nampak terhentak dalam satu barisan dengan berbagai model _sneaker_.

_Daddy! Daddy! Do!…. Hoshii no sa!_

Jemari mungil namun kekar Shouyou menunjuk pada salah satu _sneaker_ dengan logo ceklis putih sedangkan Inunaki sibuk memilih beberapa kaus olahraga dan bantalan kaki.

_Anata no subete ga~_

Koutaro dan Atsumu nampak saling rebutan boneka _blackbelly lanternshark_ berwarna _taupe_ dan perut bawah berwarna krem dengan keduanya kompak masih menyelipkan boneka burung hantu di ketiak Koutaro dan Boneka onigiri besar di ketiak Atsumu.

_Ai ni dakare giragira_

_Moete Shimaitai~_

Kerusuhan di belakang set semakin menjadi, Shouyou sudah meloncat-loncat liar mirip kera di atas meja kasir, Inunaki sudah memakai empat lapis kaos berwarna-warni, Atsumu-Koutarou masih asyik duel rebutan boneka hiu sambil berguling kesana-kemari, dan di dukung lampu set yang tiba-tiba nyala-mati berulang seperti berdisko membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Ba..ba..ra ba..ba..ra ba..ba…ra

Ba..ba..ra ba..ba..ra ba..ba…ra

Zrsshh!

Wajah angker Kiyoomi dengan masker terpasang terpampang nyata, tangannya kiri memeluk satu boks masker dengan tangan kanan masih dalam keadaan siap menyemprot _hand sanitizer_ kembali.

“Belanja? Shopedia..saja.”

Bzzt!

* * *

**_W_** _ **et food**_ (MSBY)

_peek a boo_!

Kucing kecil dengan jenis _American curl_ berwarna abu muda dan garis hitam itu mengintip dengan mata biru jernihnya.

“Nyaa~”

Suaranya mengintrupsi kegiatan para atlet MSBY _Black Jackal_ yang tengah bermain dengan para kucing di sebuah ruangan yang di set mirip ruang tengah sebuah keluarga.

“Hee, kecilnya!”

"Miaw~"

Atsumu mengangkat kucing kecil itu, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum memeluknya, kucing dengan telinga terlipat ke belakang itu mendusel manja dalam dekapannya. Pria dengan mata malas itu kemudian berjalan kembali di mana rekan setimnya yang masih asyik bermain dengan tiga kucing lainnya.

SREK!

“ _Neko_ - _chan_ , kemari!”

Inunaki menuangkan makanan basah dari _pouch_ berwarna ungu ke masing-masing mangkuk kaca. Para kucing kemudian mulai berkumpul di sekitar kakinya dan mulai menikmati makanan mereka. Di pojok lain Shouyou mengamati para kucing yang tengah melahap makanan basah mereka dengan penasaran.

Iris cerah Shouyou melihat sebuah potongan salmon besar yang diabaikan si kucing hitam Persian di dekat tangan kiri Koutarou.

Satu detik… Shouyou mulai memusatkan pandangan pada kucing hitam berjambul mirip mantan kapten Nekoma; Kuroo Tetsurou.

Dua detik… pandangan Shouyou kian menajam,

Tiga detik… ancang-ancang untuk meraih target telah di tentukan,

Empat detik… fokus!

Blem!

“YAH! SHO- _CHAN_! JANGAN DI MAKAN MAKANAN KUCINGNYA!”

“MUNTAHKAN…WAAAA…MUNTAHKAN!”

“KOUTARO- _SAN,_ HINATA-KUN KERACUNAN!”

**'Whiskpus, puaskan keingintahuanmu!'**

Sakusa Kiyoomi, dua puluh tiga tahun, dengan berlatar belakang keributan rekan setimnya, kini malah pura-pura amnesia kalau tiga orang idiot ini (selain Shion Inunaki) adalah rekan setimnya.

* * *

**Sprei** (MSBY)

Nampak empat atlet MSBY tengah memakai piyama warna-warni bermotif bantalan kaki anjing. Mereka berakting seperti remaja sekolah menengah atas yang tengah asyik menginap di rumah kawan, _scene_ pertama bermain perang bantal (kecuali Kiyoomi yang diam di pojokan menatap ngeri keributan di depannya), _scene_ kedua bermain kartu, selanjutnya bermain _ousama_ _game,_ hingga _scene_ terakhir dimana mereka tiduran diatas kasur _kingsize_ berdempetan seperti sarden kalengan.

Mereka telah berusaha untuk berakting sealami mungkin hingga dalam rekaman kamera selanjutnya, Shouyou sudah tiduran dan jadi tidur sungguhan karena kasurnya benar-benar nyaman sambil memeluk bantal, di sampingnya ada Kiyoomi yang menggulung badannya dengan _bed cover_ (enggan bersentuhan dengan Koutarou yang ribut di sampingnya), Koutaro malah adu suit dengan Atsumu yang berakhir dengan Atsumu yang kena tendangan bar-bar Koutarou.

Musik ceria mengalun, semua atlet MSBY (kecuali Shouyou) menengok ke kamera utama,

“Lendra, ini sprei bagus~”

“CUT!”

“Bangunkan Hinata-san!” sutradara berteriak gemas, “Lakukan _take_ ke empat belas!”

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Akan di update kalau tidak hilang minat, soalnya nyari iklan buat Ushiwaka dan Hoshiumi susah juga :|  
> ciao!


End file.
